


Someone to Lean On (Magnus and Alec Hogwarts AU)

by pynchs



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, cute malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynchs/pseuds/pynchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus & Alec Hogwarts AU fic. Alec Lightwood begins his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only to be put in his family's perception of the worst house, Hufflepuff. As he struggles to begin his first year, with howlers from his father and the perpetual lack of his best friend Jace, a friendly second year Slytherin named Magnus Bane offers him support. Magnus is everything you could possibly want in a friend, supportive, funny, and really nice. By the time fifth year rolls around, Alec has assumed his role as head boy for Hufflepuff, and can't deny that he has odd feelings for Magnus Bane, the mysterious boy that helped him through his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Lean On (Magnus and Alec Hogwarts AU)

Alec Lightwood approached the sorting hat rather confidently. There was almost no doubt in his mind that he would be placed in Gryffindor, and Alec didn’t see much fit in worrying about it. He was Gryffindor, brave and strong, and as he sat down on the stool, he felt excited, anxiety settling in his stomach. He was here, in Hogwarts, the place his parents had told him about for years. Alec absently thought of his sister, Isabelle, who was a year younger. She had been so jealous as Alec boarded the train, whining about how badly she wanted to go to Hogwarts, and how she simply detested him for being older. As if she wasn’t going the year after.

 

Alec brought his attention back to the present day, as the sorting hat was placed on his head. He felt incredibly anxious, impatiently waiting to go sit at the Gryffindor table with Jace Herondale, and get ready to have the best days of his life with his best friend. Although he was the only one that could feel it, he was quite certain you could cut the tension in the room with a knife, everything silent except the few whispers across the room from other students. “Hufflepuff.” The hat announced slyly, and every fiber in Alec’s body went numb.

 

“What?” He asked the hat, as he saw Jace’s eyes widen from the Gryffindor table. “I’m not a Hufflepuff.” Alec announced rather smugly.

 

“Not everyone can be Gryffindor kid. Get moving.” Alec felt his legs propel him to the Hufflepuff table, refusing to make eye contact with Jace or anyone at the Hufflepuff table. This was ridiculous. Hufflepuffs were the most ridiculed, and by far the worst house. Alec felt tears sting his eyes as he took his seat at the table, trailing his eyes around the room trying not to cry. No matter how bad this was, and no matter how bad of a time Alec was going to have, he solely refused to cry.

 

Alec’s eyes rested on a Slytherin, possibly second or third year, who was staring at Alec intently. He felt himself blush as he cursed himself, he absolutely hated attention, especially from someone attractive. The Slytherin boy had dark blackish hair, and golden set eyes that seemed to shine from almost halfway across the room. The boy smiled at Alec, Alec quickly looking away.

 

He had been put in Hufflepuff, the absolute worst house, and now he had the attention of a Slytherin, the second worst house. How come he had been put in a bad house but Jace had been put in the best house? Him and Jace were the same, both equal parts brave and sentimental, and this just didn’t seem fair to Alec. Alec blurred out all of the announcements, and focused on his hands. Soon Jace was beside him, scooting him over so that he could sit at the table.

 

“Dude,” Jace began, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. “How were you placed in Hufflepuff?” He asked with an exaggerated emphasis on Hufflepuff, gaining some glares from the upperclassmen Hufflepuff.

 

Alec sighed, although he was glad that Jace abandoned the Gryffindor table to check up on him. He was quite lucky to have a best friend as good as Jace, who was sure to always look after him. “I thought I’d be put in Gryffindor with you. How am I going to tell my dad?” Alec asked, fear dripping into his voice like bile. Both of his parents were Gryffindor, and they, especially his dad, took it very seriously. Robert Lightwood had always drilled Alec into being a good Gryffindor, as if he couldn’t fathom Alec landing in any other house. Soon, Alec’s anxiety was back, settling in his gut like an iceberg.

 

“You’ll figure it out, I’ll find a way to talk to you later.” Jace replied before heading off to the Gryffindor table, a smile plastered on his face as soon as he sat down in his seat, already joking around with others and making friends.

 

Alec wasn’t sure if it was his solemn look, but so far no one at the table had tried to talk to him. Great, he thought, he was already sabotaging the social aspect of this school.

 

Once the celebration and feast was over, Alec followed the older Hufflepuffs up to the Hufflepuff dormitories. One of them, explained that they had to walk up a rather large amount of steps. Alec followed sadly, just hoping to get to his bed, when a hand lightly touched his shoulder. Alec whipped around, coming face to face with the Slytherin boy from before. “Hi?” Alec asked, locking eyes with the boy. He seemed exuberant in confidence, and he had a sly smile on his face. He looked like the epitome of a Slytherin, from what Alec had heard about Slytherins. Many of them turned out to be evil, or turned out to help evil and commit evil acts.

 

“You didn’t seem to happy to be placed in Hufflepuff.” The boy observed, smiling. “I get it, I cried for three days about being put in Slytherin. No one really tries to get into these houses.”

 

“Yeah,” Alec replied, trying harder than usual to hold in his blush. His blushing was by far his most imminent insecurity. “I really wanted to get into Gryffindor.”

 

The boy smiled. “I wanted to get into Ravenclaw, but I guess I was too evil for that house. I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.” He announced, extending his hand.

 

Alec took it, smiling, as they shook hands. “I’m Alec Lightwood. What year are you in?”

 

“Second. I’ll see you around.” Magnus replied before turning around, as Alec ran to catch up with the rest of the Hufflepuffs.

 

That night as Alec settled into his dorm bed, anxiety whistling through his body, the only thing that could make him feel at peace, even if only for a few seconds, was the boy with golden eyes.

 

As soon as Alec woke up that morning, absentmindedly following all of the other Hufflepuffs to the dining hall, the last thing he expected was a letter from his father. Alec had hoped he would at least be semi settled in before his dad sent him a note screaming at him. Before Alec could open it, his hands timidly shaking, Jace was by his side, his hand on his shoulder. “It’s your dad.” He observed, curiosity and secondhand fear in his voice.

 

“I’m guessing your dad didn’t want you in Hufflepuff.” A boy said from across the table, and as Alec looked up, the boy gave him a reassuring smile. “My name’s Thomas, I got the same note last year.”

 

Alec nodded before turning back to the letter. “He’s going to kill me Jace.” He exclaimed, placing extra emphasis on kill. His hands shook as he opened the letter, beginning to read it in his head as he felt Jace reading it over his shoulder.

 

“Alec Lightwood, I cannot believe you landed in Hufflepuff. Your whole family has been in Gryffindor, the best house, and you somehow land in the absolute worst house. I didn’t raise you to be a weak and sensitive boy, I raised you to be brave, like a typical Gryffindor. Why can’t you be more like Jace? That boy belonged in Gryffindor from the start. At first I thought it had been a mistake, but the sorting hat doesn’t make mistakes. You are weak, my son, and I am ashamed. You have brought dishonor on this whole family, me, your mother, and your sister. To put it bluntly, I am disgusted in you.

  * Robert Lightwood



 

Alec felt tears press against the back of his eyes as he closed the letter, placing it on the table, his hands shaking uncontrollably. “That was so much worse than I imagined” He said, laughing as tears spilled from his eyes. “I need to be alone right now.” He announced, pushing himself out of the seat and away from Jace as he ran out of the hall towards the bathroom. The night before, Alec had memorized most of the rooms outside of the dining hall, and quickly found the bathroom. He was glad no one was in there, as he leaned against the sinks, letting himself cry. He was only eleven, it wasn’t his fault he got placed in Hufflepuff, but his father was ashamed of him, disgusted, even.

 

Alec felt a hand on his shoulder, and although he assumed it was Jace, as he turned he saw Magnus. His eyes were glowing with something, sympathy? “What do you want?” Alec asked, quickly wiping his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of a second year Slytherin.

 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. First year the same thing happened to me, my parents weren’t too pleased that I landed in Slytherin.” Magnus explained, concern casted across his face. Alec knew the stereotypes of the Slytherin house, how could this boy have been placed in there? He was so nice, and genuinely concerned about a first year Hufflepuff.

 

Alec ignored him, unsure which words to form as a reply. Taking in the silence, Magnus reached up and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down onto Alec’s cheek. As his fingers brushed his skin, Alec shuddered faintly. “Don’t cry about what house you were put in. You’re at Hogwarts, enjoy it no matter what house you’re in.” He told Alec before turning and walking off in the direction of the Slytherin common rooms.


End file.
